


Digital Get Down

by Buckmesideways22



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, KC500, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype Sex, Vibrators, space spluge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: You slide down the yoga pants to reveal a pink lace thong. “So fucking beautiful…” He whimpered.You bent over in a doggy style position back towards the camera and rocked your ass front and back.“Panties… Take them away!” He gasps. You do as he instructs and flip over onto your back.





	Digital Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the KC500 challenge and was submitted by an anon and Keldachick.
> 
> Beta'd by the talented freshwoods.

Chris Beck shifted around in the cabin of the international space station. This was his first space trip and time away from you. He pulled up his com in his room and spoke the words, “Call Baby Girl.” 

You quickly answered the facetime app, blessing the powers of satellite that you could still see his beautiful face every day. He intended on going to Mars one day and when he did you guys wouldn’t be able to do this.

“Chris!” You squealed with excitement and flopped down on your bed. “I miss you so much!”

“I miss you too, Baby girl.” His smile light up the entire screen. “Did you get my presents?” 

You blush and bite your lip, “I sure did.” You roll over and pull out the paper bag under your bed. It has a tripod stand for your phone and a vibrator that’s along the same length and width of his cock. You pull them out and put your phone on the tripod. 

“Did you like them?” He grins knowing the answer. 

You nod and pull the dildo up into frame by your face. You flick your tongue out and lick it.

“Ohhh… yeah do it again.” He hisses. You hear the sound of his swishy pants hitting the ground and then watch them float up behind him. 

You giggle at the site, “Nice pants.” He laughs, but it soon turns into a groan as you suck the phallic object between your lips. 

“Take it deep…” He growls. You can see his arm moving.

“Can you reangle it so I can see you?” You say after another suck. 

He moans and shifts the screen, you have an above angle now, you can see his face and his cock. His waist is buckled down to the gray chair he sits on. He is wearing his white Nasa long sleeved shirt. His pupils are blown as he stares up at the screen. 

You take your top off for him because you know he loves your breast. You’re sitting in a pink lace bra and yoga pants. “Fuck, miss those tits so much.” He whines. “Take em out for me, baby girl.”

You nodded and reach behind yourself undo the snap. Your tits spring free of your bra with a bounce and his hand speeds up. “Fuck, baby girlllll.” He groans looking at them. “I need them in my mouth!” He growls. The space station makes so much noise he could be screaming and no one would hear him. 

You start playing with your nipples and he starts panting. “You like it when I play with my nipples, Chris?”

“Yes...now the pants...please.” He hissed through gritted teeth. He looked so needy and so hot. 

You slide down the yoga pants to reveal a pink lace thong. “So fucking beautiful…” He whimpered. 

You bent over in a doggy style position back towards the camera and rocked your ass front and back. 

“Panties… Take them away!” He gasps. You do as he instructs and flip over onto your back. 

You turn the vibrator on and touch it to your clit. Your body jerks at the feeling and he moans loudly. “Fuckkkkk!”

You spread your legs wide for him and he is in a constant stream of moans and you rub it in circles over your bud. 

“Inside, put it inside for me… and say it...please fucking say…” He groans.

You smile and obey, “Oh, Doctor Beck, I’m so wet for you.” His favorite sentence in the world. He also really loved being called Doctor Beck. It was his dirty pleasure. 

“FUCK!” He growled. You pushed it inside and turned it on high and began strumming your nipples. He was close and you wanted to go with him. 

“So beautiful! You’re so hot....” He whined. He moved his arm even faster as he watched your body jerk under the sweet vibrations from your toy. Your Chris’s dick sized toy. 

“BABY! SHIT! FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK!” He cried. His cum flew up at the screen and you went over the edge. Legs shaking, back bowing, eyes closing, a filthy hot orgasm crashed through your body. You screamed his name and the world went blank for a few seconds.

You heard him laughing a few moments later and you open your eyes to see your boyfriend, the doctor, cracking up at his floating space cum, “Christopher!” You shout and then giggle. 

“Space Spluge!” He cackles. 

You both roar with laughter and bask in the happiness of the sound of each others joy.


End file.
